


Too Far

by kachek47



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachek47/pseuds/kachek47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/133219360476/pitchpale-solkatkarkat-trashtalking-while-he">Somebody</a> gave syblatortue ideas and they did <a href="http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/133300440451/i-tried">a comic</a> and damnit I had to write something because how could I not</p>
<p>Solkat flipping black to pale when they’re fucking because this is my fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

It had been an entirely ordinary night.

Sollux was pulling the usual shit he knew got under Karkat’s skin. Brush past him a little too close here, flick the tip of his horn there, draw out his lisp and the lowblood drawl and watch Karkat grit his teeth. Little by little he pried at the other troll, a dropped insult, “accidentally” stepping on his foot, building and building until, with his hand fisted in Karkat’s hair, he snapped.

It went fast when they were black. Clothes were shed, Sollux was sure he ripped stitches in Karkat’s turtleneck with how fast he pulled it off, but that didn’t particularly matter when he finally got the full contact he wanted. Karkat pinned him to the ground with his whole body, sucked dark marks into his neck as Sollux raked chewed off claws down the shorter troll’s back. A wet heavy warmth rested at the crook where Sollux’s leg met his hips, twitched and writhed, and Karkat paused only a moment to adjust himself before lancing into him.

A choked noise forced its way out of Sollux’s throat. He was tight with no prep, and Karkat was unrelenting, hand on his abdomen for stability while his bulge shaped harsh arcs in him. It was goddamn fantastic. Karkat was running his mouth again, because of fucking course he was. It was the usual shit that got his pumpbiscuit racing. Slut, whore, two-bit fuckbucket. Amateur hour shit. Sollux grinned through it. ‘Is that the best you’ve got?’ He’d asked. That was where it went downhill.

The next thing to leave Karkat’s mouth made everything in him go stiff and sour. It took Karkat a beat to realize, but by then the grin had been wiped off Sollux’s face, replaced by wide eyes.

A battery, he’d called him. The single thing that could get past his defenses and hit him where it hurt. The one thing he was still afraid of, all these sweeps after the collapse of the empire that even DID things like that. That all his meager accomplishments and who he was as a person was less than meaningless when he could be a power source, a husk.

Karkat’s hand found his, held it tight, and this time the weight of the small troll’s body on his own was less hot and more grounding. Karkat shushed him before he even realized there were tears running down his cheeks, cradling the back of his neck, and Sollux’s breath hitched wetly when Karkat’s bulge squirmed in him still.

Karkat asked if he wanted to stop, low and worried in his ear, and Sollux followed it with an immediate and choked no.

They slowed down considerably after that, and Sollux cried through it. Wet shuddering gasps wracked his frame as Karkat rocked them both, tangled his fingers in twin bulges. ‘Sorry’ Sollux babbled, ‘so sorry,’ he’d fucked it up again, ruined a perfectly good lay, and Karkat murmured praise into his skin that ironically only made him cry harder.  
  
His orgasm left him drained and limp, and he sighed dreamily when Karkat found his own, the smaller troll still wrapped around him like he could hold him together with his body alone. They stayed like that for a while, until Karkat rearranged his sore legs so he could lay half on top of Sollux, a warm comforting weight as his skin began to chill.

‘Sorry.’ Came the eventual apology, and Sollux followed it with an immediate and ingrained, ‘it’s okay.’

‘It’s not okay.’

‘Mgh.’

‘I won’t say it again.’

‘Thanks.’

A prolonged silence stretched between them, somewhere strange between awkward and comfortable, until the predictable scared whisper came.

‘Are we still friends?’

Sollux pulled him up by the hair to kiss him.


End file.
